Character Suggestions
Use this page to request any characters you want to see in VGCW. If I like the idea I will try to get it. Try not to request characters with overly complicated designs. - Bazza Vote HERE to show support for you favorite suggestions! ( NOTE: This poll is not official or endorsed by Bazza or the wiki. It's only for fun) When adding a suggestion do a ctrl + f for it beforehand Brand new wikia accounts have to be autoconfirmed (make at least 10 edits and be at least 4 days old) before being able to edit THIS page specifically. It's to prevent anonymous users from just signing up to bypass the lock. You can edit other pages, but not this one. '''Wikia accounts are universal' so wiki accounts made on other wikis older than the waiting period can edit.'' Accepted Characters Dracula - Castlevania Tingle - The Legend of Zelda Male A *Abobo - Double Dragon (Theme: Mission 5) *Abraham Lincoln - Real Life (Theme: Call to Muster and Battle Cry of Freedom) *Abe - Oddworld (Theme: Scrabania) *Ace - Space Ace (Theme: Space Ace- Theme (Energy) *Adol Christin - Ys (Theme: Ys IV: Dawn of Ys - Theme of Adol 1993) *Alex Louis Armstrong - Full Metal Alchemist (Theme: Theme of Alex Louis Armstrong) for the Art of Wrestling has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations! *Altair - Assassin's Creed (Theme: Nothing is True: An Assassins Creed Song) *Andrew Hussie - MS Paint Adventures (Theme: Dance of Thorns or Everyday I'm Hussie-in ) (This with victories) *Andrew Ryan - Bioshock (Theme: Welcome to Rapture ) *Andy - Advance Wars (Theme: Advance Wars - Andy's Theme (Guitar Remix)) *Arthur - Ghosts n' Goblins (Theme : MvC3 - Theme of Arthur ) *Ash Williams - Housewares - Evil Dead/Army of Darkness (Theme: AoD theme {start at 00:30}) *Asura - Asura's Wrath (Theme: "From the New World" -4th Movement- or Furious) *Axel Stone - Streets of Rage (Theme: The Street of Rage ) B *Bane - Batman (Theme: Bane freestyle rap) *Bald Bull - Punch-Out!! (Theme: Punch-Out!! Wii: Bald Bull Theme) *Balrog - Street Fighter (Theme: Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix - Sexy Trunks) *Bang Shishigami - BlazBlue (Theme: Bang The Nail With Your Hammer! or Gale or GALE II ) *Banjo - Banjo-Kazooie (Theme : B-K Opening Theme) *Barry Burton - Resident Evil *Big Bo - Binary Domain *The Black Baron - MadWorld/Anarchy Reigns (Theme: Look Pimpin! or Days of Old) *Bo "Tecmo Bo" Jackson- Tecmo Bowl/Real Life (Theme: Tecmo Bowl (Title Theme)) *Bobby Kotick - Real People (Theme: ACDC-Moneytalks) *Boogerman - Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure (Theme: Main Theme ) *Brock - Pokemon (Theme: Two Perfect Girls or Two Perfect Girls swing instrumental) *Brick - Borderlands (Theme: Ain't No Rest For the Wicked or Mad moxxi's underdome - bosswave) *Broly - Dragon Ball Z (Theme: Deeper) *"Buddy" the Alien - Another World/Out of this World *Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story (Theme: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue!) C *Caleb - Blood (Theme: Dark Carnival) *Captain America - Marvel Comics (Theme: Star-Spangled Man) *Captain James T. Kirk - Star Trek (Theme: Star Trek Theme) *Captain John Price - Call of Duty (Theme: Modern Warfare 2 Taskforce 141 Theme *Captain Planet - Captain Planet (Theme: Captain Planet Credits/Theme Song ) *Cave Johnson - Portal 2 (Theme: The Ambition Song or Reconstructing Science Remix) *Chad Warden- YouTube (Theme: We Fly High "Ballin" Jim Jones) *Chris Redfield - Resident Evil (Theme: Theme of Chris Redfield) *Chrom- Fire Emblem: Awakening (Theme: Main Theme- Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Chop Chop Master Onion - Parappa the Rapper (Theme: Romantic Love or I Am A Master and You) *Coach - Left 4 Dead (Theme: Left 4 Dead 2 Intro) *Cody Travers - Final Fight (Theme: SSFIV - Cody's Theme) *Commander Shephard (Male) - Mass Effect (Theme: COMMANDER SHEPARD) *Cortex - Crash Bandicoot (Theme: Crash 3 Final Boss ) *Crash Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot (Theme: Crash Bandicoot: Warped - Title) *Cyborg Gai - Gao Gai Gar, Super Robot Wars (Theme: Gao Gai Gar Opening Theme) D *Damon Gant - Ace Attorney (Theme: Swimming Anyone? ) *Dante Basco (Rufio, Rufioh etc) - Hook , Avatar, American Dragon, Homestuck? etc (Theme: The Ultimate War: Sword Fight or American Dragon Theme or Agni Kai ) (extra: if Hussie got in then potential tag partner) *Dark Link (Theme: Zelda II (NES) - Dark Link Battle Theme) *Deadpool - Marvel (Theme: Deadpool's Theme MvC3 ) *Demi-Fiend - Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne (Theme: World Map -Last Area-) *Dick Gumshoe - Ace Attorney (Theme: Gumshoe Theme from Ace Attorney Investigations) *Dig Dug/Hori Taizo - Dig Dug (Theme: Namco X Capcom - Dig Dug 2) *Dikembe Mutombo - Real People (Theme: Dikembe Mutombo's 4 1/2 Weeks to Save the World Theme Song or Week 4.5 Mid-Boss Theme) *Dio - Virtue's Last Reward (Theme: 2nd half of Virtue's Last Rewardor Pantry) *Dio Brando - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Theme: DIO BRANDO's Theme) *Dirk the Daring - Dragon's Lair (Theme: Dragon's Lair Metal Remix) (start at 1:00) *Doc Louis - Punch-Out!! (Theme: Doc Louis's Punch-Out!! Theme) *Doomguy - Doom (Theme: At Doom's Gate or Running From Evil) *Dovahkiin - The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim (Theme: Skyrim Theme ) E *Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim (Theme: New Junk City (Groovy Junk)) *Eddie Riggs - Brutal Legend (Theme: The Metal - Tenacious D) *Eleventh Doctor - Doctor Who (Theme: Doctor Who Theme Tune 2012 Rock Mix Extended) *Emmet Graves- Starhawk (Theme: Emmet's Theme) *Eric Sparrow - Tony Hawk's Underground (Theme: The Herbaliser - It Ain't Nuttin' ) F *Faust/Dr. Baldhead - Guilty Gear (Theme: The Original) *Forrest Kaysen - Deadly Premonition (Theme: Big Red Kaysen ) *Fox McCloud - Star Fox (Theme: Star Fox 64 SSBB Remix) *Francis York Morgan - Deadly Premonition (Theme: Life is Beautiful or FBI Special Agent) *Frank West (The REAL deal, not Max Payne) - Dead Rising) (Theme: Adam The Clown Theme) G *Gal-O Sengen - (Theme: Gal-O Sengen) *Geese Howard - Fatal Fury (Theme: Theme of Geese Howard ) *Gene - God Hand (Theme: God Hand - End Credits) *Geno - Super Mario RPG (Theme: Forest Maze ) *Geralt of Rivia - The Witcher (Theme: Assassins of Kings ) *Ghirahim - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Ghirahim's Theme) *Giovanni - Pokemon (Theme: Pokemon Live - It Will All Be Mine!) *Glass Joe - Punch-Out!! (Theme: Punch-Out!! Wii: Glass Joe's Theme) *Godot - Ace Attorney (Theme: Fragrance of Dark Coffee) *Gordon Freeman - Half-Life (Theme: Gordon Freeman Saved my Life) *Goro Majima - Yakuza (Theme: Get to the Top ) *Gray Fox - Metal Gear Solid (Theme: The Best is Yet To Comeor His theme or Wrong) *Green Ranger-Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Theme: Go Green Ranger Go!) *Groose - The Legend of Zelda (Theme: Groose's Theme) *Guybrush Threepwood - Monkey Island (Theme: The Secret of Monkey Island Theme ) H *Hakan - Super Street Fighter 4 (Theme: Hakan's Theme OCRemix ) *Han Solo - Star Wars (Theme: I'm Han Solo) *Harry Potter - Harry Potter (Theme: Harry Potter Theme Remix Remake) *Hazama/Terumi - BlazBlue (Theme: Gluttony Fang) *Heavy Weapons Guy - Team Fortress 2 (Theme: Team Fortress 2 Theme) *Hella Jeff - Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff (Theme: The SBaHJ Theme ) *Hercules - Cheetahmen / Action 52 (Theme: Cheetahmen Theme (90's Techno Remix) *Homer Simpson - The Simpsons (Theme: Main Title Theme) *Hideo Kojima - Real People (Theme: Metal Gear Solid 2 - Main Theme) *Hisao Nakai - Katawa Shoujo (Theme: Black Spartacus Heart Attack Machine) I *Ike Greil - Fire Emblem (Theme: Radiant Dawn - Eternal Bond) *I.M. Meen - I.M. Meen (Theme: I.M. Crazy) *Isaac - The Binding of Isaac (Theme: Sacrificial) *Isaac Clark- Dead Space (Theme: Dead Space 2 Credits) J *Jack - Harvest Moon series (Theme: Opening) *Jack Cayman - MadWorld/Anarchy Reigns (Theme: It's A Mad World or Sound the Alarm) *Jack Skellington - Nightmare Before Christmas (Theme: This Is Halloween) *Jack Sparrow - Pirates of the Caribbean (Theme: I've Got A Jar of Dirt! ) *Jacket - Hotline Miami (Theme: Hydrogen) *James Bond - GoldenEye (Theme: Goldeneye Theme) *James McCloud - F-Zero (Theme: F-Zero GX - James McCloud's Pilot Theme) *JC Denton - Deus Ex (Theme: Deus Ex Title) *Jean-Luc Picard - Star Trek: The Next Generation (Theme: The Picard Song) *Jeff Gerstmann - Real People (Theme: Kane & Lynch Theme or Rap Man - Bitch Get Hunked) *J.J. Abrams- Real People/Gaben's New Best Friend (Theme: Cool Guys Don't Look At Explosions) *John Dudebro - Dudebro: My Shit Is Fucked Up So I Got to Shoot/Slice You II: It’s Straight-Up Dawg Time (Theme: Dudebro II Theme) *John Marston - Red Dead Redemption (Theme: Triggernometry or Johnny Cash- Empire of Dirt) *John Romero - Real Person (Theme: Daikatana E1A with reversed Doom 2 Icon of Sin soundclip as a lead-in) *The Joker/Titan Joker - Batman: Arkham Asylum (Theme: Joker Theme - Batman: TAS) *Jotaro Kujo - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Theme: Theme of Jotaro Kujo - Nanjo/Night Studio Doujin Cover) K *Kamina - Gurren Lagann (Theme: Libera Me From Hell) *Kanji Tatsumi - Persona 4 (Theme: Pure-Hearted Beast ) *Kefka - Final Fantasy VI (Theme: Kefka's Theme ) *Keith Apicary (In his wrestleing pants ) - Real People (Theme: Neo Geo Song ) *Kenji - Katawa Shoujo (Theme: Out of the Loop) *Kenshiro - The Fist of the North Star/Hokuto no Ken (Theme: Ai Wo Torimodose) *Kevin Mask - Kinnikuman Nisei *The Kid - Bastion (Theme: Spike on a Rail) *The Kid - I Wanna Be the Guy (Theme: Guilty Gear Isuka - Home Sweet Grave) *Killbane - Saints Row (Theme: Killbane and the Syndicate ) *King - Tekken (Theme: Street Fighter X Tekken - King's Theme (Beyond the Legendary Mask) Or Tekken Tag Tournament - King's Theme) *King Dedede - Kirby (Theme: Dedede's Theme, Kirby's Deamland 3) *King Hippo - Punch-Out!! (Theme: Punch-Out!! Wii Minor Circuit Title Match ) *King Of All Cosmos - Katamari Damacy (Theme: Katamari On The Swing) *Knuckles The Echidna - Sonic The Hedgehog (Theme: Sonic 3 - Mini Boss or Unknown from ME ) L *Lee Everett - The Walking Dead (Theme: Take Us Back or Armed With Death) *Lester Knight Chaykin - Another World/Out of this World *Lloyd Irving - Tales of Symphonia ( Theme: Fatalize or Law of Battle ) *Louis - Left 4 Dead (Theme: Grabbin Pills) *Lu Bu - Dynasty Warriors *Lucas - Mother (Theme: Mother 3 - Love Theme (Brawl Remix)) *Luffy - One Piece / None Piece (Theme: One Piece Rap or We Are! ) M *Machoke- Pokemon (Theme: Battle! Vs. Wild Pokemon- Pokemon Reorchestrated) *Mattias Nilsson - Mercenaries 2 (Theme: mercenaries 2 song - oh no you didn't) *Magus - Chrono Trigger (Theme: Battle With Magus) *Marth - Fire Emblem (Theme: Fire Emblem Theme) *Master Chief - Halo (Theme: Halo 2 Theme) *Max Force - NARC *Mike Dawson - Darkseed/Real Life (Theme: Carnival) *Miles Edgeworth - Ace Attorney (Theme: Ace Attorney Investigations - Objection or Miles Edgeworth - Great Revival) *Morshu - Zelda: Faces of evil (Theme: Morshu's Zelda song) *Mr. Caffeine - Real People (Theme: This Remix) *Mr. Foster - Killing Floor (Theme: Loadsamoney) N * Nathan "Rad" Spencer - Bionic Commando: Rearmed (Theme: Powerplant or Bionic Commando Main Theme ) * The Nameless One - Planescape Torment (Theme: Nameless One Theme ) *Nathan Drake - Uncharted (Theme: Nate's Theme or No Gaems!) *Nester - Nintendo Power mascot (Theme: Nester's Funky Bowling) O *Olimar - Pikmin (Theme: Titan Dweevil) *Otacon - Metal Gear Solid (Theme: Metal Gear Solid 2 Theme) P *Paul Phoenix - Tekken (Theme: Tekken 3 Opening Theme (Namco X Capcom Edit)) *PaRappa - PaRappa The Rapper (Theme: Chop Chop Master Onion or Say I Gotta Believe! ) *Pepsiman - Pepsiman (Theme: Pepsi Man's Theme) *Pit - Kid Iarus (Theme: Theme: Kid Icarus - Underworld (Brawl Remix)) *Porky Minch - Mother (Theme: His Highness's Theme) *The Postal Dude - Postal (Theme: Postal 2 - Uncle Dave's Room) *Potemkin - Guilty Gear (Theme: Guilty Gear X2 OST - Burly Heart) *The Prince - Prince of Persia (Theme: Sands of Time theme) *Prince Adam - He-Man: Power of Grayskull (Theme: 4 Non Blondes - What's Up or HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA) *Professor Layton - Professor Layton (Theme: Professor Layton's Theme) *Professor Oak (or "Dr. O") - Pokemon (Theme: Professor Oak Does the Pokerap) *Psycho Mantis - Metal Gear Solid (Theme: Metal Gear Solid- Mantis Hymn ) Q *Quote - Cave Story R *Ragna The Bloodedge - BlazBlue (Theme: Rebellion or Nightmare Fiction) *Raiden - Metal Gear Solid/Metal Gear Rising (Theme: Depeche Mode - Wrong) *Rance - Rance Series (Theme: My Glorious Days) *Rash - Battletoads (Theme: Battletoads Theme) *Rawk Hawk - Paper Mario (Theme: Rawk Hawk Battle ) *Rayman[like this] - ''(Theme: Land of the Livid Dead) *Recoome - Dragon Ball Z (Theme: Ginyu Force Theme ) *The referee - WWE '13 *Reggie Fils-Aime - Real People (Theme: When I'm the Regginator.) *Relius Clover - BlazBlue (Theme: Plastic Night) *Revolver Ocelot - Metal Gear Solid (Theme: Ocelots Battle Theme) *Reyn - Xenoblade Chronicles (Theme: You Will Know Our Names) * Rick Taylor - Splatterhouse (Theme: Sento Nel Core ) *Rico - Just Cause (Theme: Just Cause 2 Main Menu Theme) *Rocky Balboa - Rocky films (Theme: Gonna Fly Now) *Ron Paul - Real People (Theme: Pokemon Season One Parody - Ron Paul) *Rorschach-Watchmen (Theme: Sound of Silence) *Ryan Davis - Real People (Theme: Bombcast Theme (orchestrated) *Ryo Hazuki - Shenmue (Theme: Lookin' for Sailors ) *Ryu Hayabusa - Ninja Gaiden (Theme: Ninja Gaiden - Act 4-2 (Metal Remix)) S *Sagat - Street Fighter series (Theme: Mazedude - Sagat's Moonbike OC Remix) *Sanger Zonvolt - Super Robot Wars (Theme: The Sword That Cleaves Evil) *Scott Pilgrim - Scott Pilgrim vs. The World The Game (Theme: Rock Club) *Sam "Serious" Stone - Serious Sam series (Theme: Hero Instrumental) *Shaquille O'Neal - Real life, and more importantly, ''Shaq Fu ''(Theme: Shaq Fu SNES Title Music) *Shigeru Miyamoto - Real Life (Theme: The History of Nintendo) *Shrek - Shrek (Theme: All-Star) *Sho Minamimoto - The World Ends With You (Theme: Someday) *Sir Shmoopy of Awesometon - Unforgotten Realms (Theme: Unforgotten Realms Season 1 Theme Song (Instrumental)) *Slippy Toad - Star Fox 64 (Theme: Star Fox) *Snake - 9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors (Theme: Unary Game (starts loud, headphones beware) or Quietus) *SogeKing - One Piece (SogeKing Theme Song) *Solidus Snake - Metal Gear Solid 2 (Theme: I Am A Real American) *Son Goku - Dragon Ball (Theme: Dragonball Z Japanese Theme) *Son Goku (Super Saiyan 3) - Dragon Ball Z (Theme: SSJ3 Power Up) *Sora - Kingdom Hearts (Theme: Sora's Theme) *Noah "Spoony" Antwiler - Real People (Theme: Break Me with possible lead-in Wrestle Wrestle Theme) *Squall Leonhart - Final Fantasy 8 (Theme: FF8 - Liberi Fatali) *Spiderman - Marvel (Theme: Spiderman Theme Song: 1960s) *The Spy - Team Fortress 2 (Theme: Team Fortress 2 - Right Behind You) *Stanley Ipkiss - The Mask (Theme: Cuban Pete or Hey Pachuco) *Starman- NES ''Pro Wrestling ''(Theme: Pro Wrestling Game Theme) *Steve - Minecraft (Theme: Minecraft Style or MysteryGuitarMan - Minecraft Song ) *Steve Ballmer - Real People (Theme: Developers! ) *Strong Bad - Homestar Runner (Theme:You Can't Handle My Style or Trogdor the Burninator ) *Sub-Zero - Mortal Kombat (Theme: Ninja Warrior) *Super Macho Man - Punch-Out!! (Theme: Punch-Out!! Wii: Super Macho Man's Theme ) T *Terry Bogard - King of Fighters (Theme: KOF '94 - Team Italy Theme) *Thomas - Kung Fu ''for the NES (Theme: Stage Theme) *THQ Man - WCW/nWo Revenge (Theme: MGR:R Battle Track F, fits him perfectly) *Todd- Pokemon Snap (Theme: Rainbow Cloud theme) *Tommy Vercetti - Grand Theft Auto (Theme: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Theme or I Ran (So Far Away)) *Tony Hawk - Real People (Theme: Superman ) *Tony Kornheiser - Real People (Theme: Tell Me Why ) *Travis Touchdown - No More Heroes (N.M.H.) *Tron - Tron (Theme: Tron Legacy End Credits) *Tyler Durden - Fight Club (Theme: This Is Your Life) (yes there is a fight club game look it up) U *Ulillillia - Real People (Theme: Fuck Wit Uli) V *Vaas Montenegro - Far Cry 3 (Theme: Far Cry 3 Intro) *Vault Boy - Fallout (Theme: Butcher Pete) *Vergil/Vorgil - Devil May Cry 3/DmC (Theme: UMvC3: Vergil's Theme ) *Viewtiful Joe - Viewtiful Joe (Theme: MvC3 Viewitful Joe Theme) *Vinceborg 2050 - Charles Barkley's Shut up and Jam! Gaiden (Theme: Blue Dragon - Eternity) W *William Blazkowitz - Wolfenstein 3D (Theme: Get Them Before They Get You) *Will Wright - Real Person (Theme: Sim City 2000 intro) *Wolf O'Donnell - Star Fox (Theme: Star Wolf Theme [Metal Version 2.0 ) *Wrestler - Rhythm Heaven Fever (Theme: Ringside) X *No X's :( Y *Yuri Hyuga - Shadow Hearts (Theme: Near Death Experience ) Z *Zero - Mega Man X (Theme: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Zero's Theme Or Mega Man X - Zero) *Yahtzee "Zero Punctuation" Croshaw - Real People (Theme: Zero Punctuation Theme) *Zoidberg - Futurama (Theme: Futurama Theme) *ZUBAZ - Street Fighter? (Theme: Killer Instinct Gold Music - Character Selection ) can you feel the storm? Its coming Female A *Aigis - Persona 3 (Theme: Aigis' Theme ) *Anna - Fire Emblem franchise (Theme: Anna's Shop Theme) *Aya Brea - Parasite Eve (Theme: Primal Eyes) *Ayla - Chrono Trigger B *Bayonetta - Bayonetta (Theme: Fly Me To The Moon) *Bridget - Guilty Gear (Theme: A Simple Life) C *Captain Janeway- Star Trek Voyager (Theme: Voyager Theme) *Captain Syrup - Warioland (Theme: Captain Syrup's Shop) *Catherine - Catherine (Theme: Catherine - Yo) *Chel-Road to El Dorado (Theme: Chel Dorado) *Chell - Portal (Theme: Still Alive) *Chie Satonaka - Persona 4 (Theme: Like the Dragon ) *Coco Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot (Theme: Wrath of Cortex - Tsunami) *Curly Brace - Cave Story D *The Dark Queen - Battletoads (Theme: Battletoads SNES - Dark Queen Battle or Battletoads Arcade - Dark Queen's Battleship) E *Ema Skye - Ace Attorney (Theme: Turnabout Sister's Theme 2005) F *Faith - Mirror's Edge (Theme: the other Still Alive) *FemShep - Mass Effect (Theme: Normandy) *Franziska von Karma - Phoenix Wright (Theme: Theme: Great Revival ~ Franziska von Karma) G *Gum - Jet Grind/Set Radio (Theme: The Concept of Love) H *Hitomi - Dead or Alive (Theme: Turn on the Lights ) I *Ivy Valentine - Soulcalibur (Theme: Soul Calibur 3 - Ivy's Theme) J *Jade - Beyond Good and Evil (Theme: Ballad of Hyllis or Dancing with Domz ) *Jeane - No More Heroes (Theme: Rocket Surgeon ) *Joanna Dark - Perfect Dark (Theme: End Credits ) K *Katherine - Catherine (Theme: Catherine - Yo) *Kaine - NieR (Theme: Kaine - Escape) L *Lucca - Chrono Trigger (Theme: Lucca's Theme) M *Mai Shiranui- SNK (Theme: FF2/FFS Mai Shiranui theme) *Maka Albarn - Soul Eater (Theme: Paper Moon ) *Makoto - Street Fighter ( Theme: Makoto Stage - Spunky - Street Fighter 3: 3rd Strike OST) *Mama - Cooking Mama (Theme: Cooking Mama 2 - Ragtime Cooking) *Marge Simpson - The Simpsons (Theme: Main Title Theme) *Maya Fey - Ace Attorney (Theme: Turnabout Sisters Theme) *Miranda Lawson - Mass Effect (Theme: Baby Got Back) *Misty - Pokemon (Theme: Pokemon Red and Blue Gym Leader Battle Music) *Mona - WarioWare, inc (Theme: Mona Pizza's Song - SSBB) entrance must be on a motorcycle N *Nei - Phantasy Star 2 (Theme: Phantasy Star 2 - Place of Death) *Nina Williams - Tekken (Theme: Tekken 3 - Nina's Theme) *Nurse Joy - Pokemon (Theme: SSBB - Pokemon Center Theme) O *Orta - Panzer Dragoon Orta (Theme: Panzer Dragoon Orta: Altered Genos) P *Pan - Dragonball GT - (Theme: Dragonball GT Theme ) *Princess Daisy - Mario (Theme: Daisy's Theme) *Princess Daphne - Dragon's Lair Q *Quorra - Tron Legacy (Theme: Derezzed) R *Ramona Flowers - Scott Pilgrim vs. The World The Game (Theme: Scott Pilgrim Anthem ) *Reporter http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120401025620/rhfever/images/3/34/Reporter.PNG Picture - Rhythm Heaven Fever (Theme: Ringside) *Rei Ayanami - Neon Genesis Evangelion (Theme: A Cruel Angel Thesis) *Rico Tyrell/Red Ring Rico - Phantasy Star Online (Theme: PSO - Can Still See the Light) *Rise Kujikawa - Persona 4 (Theme: True Story ) *Roll - Mega Man (Theme: Kaze yo Tsutaete ) S *Sakura Kasugano - Street Fighter (Theme: Street Fighter IV - Sakura's Theme) *Squirrel Girl - Marvel (Theme: Great Lakes Avengers) T *Terezi Pyrope - Homestuck (Theme: Terezi Owns) (Fancy Footwork on victories) *Tina Armstrong - Dead or Alive (Theme: Dead Or Alive 3 - True Beauty) *Triss Merigold - The Witcher (Theme: Ladybug ) *Tron Bonne - Mega Man Legends/Marvel VS Capcom 3 (Theme: Theme of Tron Bonne) U *Ulala - Space Channel 5 (Theme: Introducing Ulala or Space Channel 5 Theme - Mexican Flyer) V *Videl - Dragon Ball Z *Vriska Serket- Homestuck (Theme: MeGaLoVania) W *The Witch - Left 4 Dead (Theme: Witch Theme) X *Xion - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Theme: Xion's Theme) Y *Yuna - Final Fantasy X (Theme: Final Fantasy X-2 - Real Emotion) Z *Zoey - Left 4 Dead (Theme: Grounds For Divorce) Category:Community